


Special “Friends”

by Hikkikoumori



Series: 4/1 is No Joke [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: I’m tagging them anyway, M/M, Sougo and Riku are there for 2 seconds but you know what, just dudes being bros, “Special” Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikkikoumori/pseuds/Hikkikoumori
Summary: “Doesn’t he remind you of me?”“Of course. Anytime I’m at a convenience store and see King Pudding, I think of you, Yotsuba-san. Please leave.”“Wouldn’t it be better if he was here all the time? So you can think of me all the time?”“Why on Earth would I want that…”“Because I’m your friend.”“So?”“Don’t you want to remember me?”





	Special “Friends”

_Oh no._

An hour had gone by, now. Iori was tearing his room apart looking for it. He waited in line for _hours_ for that limited edition Usamimi Friends keychain. Not even just the keychain itself, but the memories he tied to it were valuable. There was no way he could have lost it, he always took care to keep track of everything he owned. Everything he owned was nice, orderly, and out of the way of everyone else. If someone else got their hands on his most prized possession, he would have a conniption fit.

He tossed aside a stack of books, only to place them back in their spot once it was cleared the keychain wasn’t there. Iori was losing his mind. It had to be somewhere in his room, he wouldn’t _dare_ risk a fan seeing him with something like that strapped to his bag. Just as he was about to throw in the towel, Tamaki poked his head into the room.

“Whatcha doin, Iorin?”

“Not now, Yotsuba-san. I’m on the brink of a mid-life crisis at 17.”

“Why? Can I help?” Tamaki seemed to perk up as he offered his services.

“Absolutely not, this is between me and this room. I’ve lost something of sentimental value within its confines and I’d like for it to _stay_ in these confines.”

“Lost something? What did you lose?” For a brief second, Tamaki turned his head away and mumbled ‘Your marbles?’

“Nothing, I’ll find it on my own.”

“Fine. If you really don’t want me to help… Be careful where you throw those books, though. You’ll knock him over.”

“I don’t have time for these cryptic warnings, Yotsu—” Iori turned around and spotted a small King Pudding plushie sitting on his desk. “Tamaki, why is this in my room.”

Tamaki walked over and picked it up. He tossed playfully in his hands for a moment, then tossed it over to Iori, who merely let it bounce off his head and onto the floor with a hushed ‘plop’.

“Because it’s cute.”

“Yes, but why is it _here_? Shouldn’t it be in your room? Where it belongs?”

“Well, I didn’t want the spot on your shelf to get cold after I took one of your toys, so I replaced it with him.”

“ _My toys_?”

“Yeah, the little sleeping bunny.”

Tamaki reached into his pocket and pulled out what Iori had spent so long looking for. Iori was relieved, angry, confused, and mildly offended all at once, a common mix of emotions when he was dealing with Tamaki.

“You _took_ her?!”

“Yeah, why?”

“You were just going to take it and not tell me?! Yotsuba-san, that’s theft AND trespassing!”

“I-I’m sorry? It’s not like I broke in, you left the door open and I—”

“Give me that!” He snatched the keychain out of the taller boy’s hands, “And you can take your stuffed pudding back, too!”

“You don’t want him?”

“Why would I want him?!”

“Well… Doesn’t he remind you of me?”

“Of course. Anytime I’m at a convenience store and see King Pudding, I think of you, Yotsuba-san. Please leave.”

“Wouldn’t it be better if he was here all the time? So you can think of me all the time?”

“Why on Earth would I want that…”

Iori was beyond exasperated. Any chance he had to reason with Tamaki was depleting his brain cells by the second, and yet he could not bare the guilt of physically kicking Tamaki out of his room. Before Iori could have another negative thought, Tamaki spoke up.

“Because I’m your friend.”

“So?”

“Don’t you want to remember me?”

“It’s quite hard to forget you.”

“Nuh-uh! Everyone forgets things sometimes! Here.” Tamaki turned around and placed the pudding back on his throne of a desk shelf.

“Take it down, Yotsuba-san.”

“No, he’s staying.”

“Fine. It can stay. That doesn’t explain why you wanted to use him to replace my most prized possession!”

Tamaki shifted around seeming to sway shyly, “Ah… that’s because… I thought if I kept something like that, I’d always remember you even if we had to stop being Idolish7. So I left something that you could remember me by, too.”

Iori could have blushed at the sentiment if it was anyone other than Tamaki. He wanted to believe that. He desperately tried to believe that. Despite how much he was believing, he was still blushing. Iori was blushing for two reasons now: The adorable way Tamaki was being himself, and the embarrassment for thinking Tamaki was adorable. He didn’t know which one was at the forefront right now, but he knew the pigment in his cheeks was visible to Tamaki.

Before Tamaki could say something, Iori held out his hand.

“Fine,” He said trying to sound like he wasn’t at risk of overheating, “Go find something _smaller_ and I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

 

“Tamaki-kun! You’ll be late for school. Just take your toast with you and eat it on the way!”

“Yeah, yeah…” Tamaki stepped into his shoes while Sougo picked lint off of his blazer, complaining about how he should take better care of his uniform. “Go, Iori-kun’s waiting for y—” Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a tiny strap he’d never seen before dangling from Tamaki’s school bag. Before Sougo could say anything on the matter, both of them were already gone.

“Riku-kun, do you know of any friends Tamaki-kun has at school?” Sougo asked as he sat down. Riku thought for a moment and shook his head, “He never really talks about school, neither does Iori. Probably for two totally different reasons… Why do you ask?”

“There was a cute charm hanging for Tamaki-kun’s bag. I wonder if a girl gave it to him?”

“That sounds like Tamaki… Accepting a gift but not understanding the point of the gift… Poor girl...”

* * *

 

“You put him on your phone?”

Tamaki looked at the charm he’d given to Iori as they walked to school. “Of course,” Iori said, another blush creeping up on him, “I can hide it easily if I need to simply by putting it in my bag or in my hand while I use my phone.”

“Why would you want to hide him, though? He’s a symbol of our friendship.” Despite the context of his words, Tamaki didn’t seem perturbed.

“Because… If someone else sees I have something like this…” Iori had to think up a lie to not offend Tamaki. He couldn’t just tell him it was embarrassing. “If someone sees it… Our friendship is special, isn’t it? If more people see it, it becomes less special!”

“Oh… Should I not put her on my bag then? I’ll clip her to my phone, too.”

Iori cleared his throat, “Not now, if you do that it will take too long and we’ll be late for school. Besides, I was only speaking from your perspective since you va—” Tamaki stopped in front of Iori, pushing the shorter boys’ hair back and placing a kiss on his forehead. Iori stood still, mentally short circuiting. “Iorin, your face is turning red again.”

“I-I-I-I-I-I-I’m totally fine. Walk, Yotsuba.”

“If you say so.”

“... Why’d you kiss me?!”

“Something else to remember me by. Besides, you said we were special friends, so it’s a friendship kiss.”

“Friends don’t kiss each other!”

“But we’re special friends, you said it yourself.”

“ _Special_ friends don’t kiss each other!”

“Whatever you say, Iorin.” Tamaki laughed to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> TamaIo is a gold mine of stupidity and I guess I need to be the change I wish to see in the world
> 
> this is Mel’s fault for feeding me
> 
>  
> 
> Ao3 stop making the format so ugly when I use Rich Text just let me be lazy dammit


End file.
